Meltdown Chapter 2  First day at School!
by Fuyumi Haruka
Summary: Chapter 2 of Meltdown! Ayo lihat hari pertama Yumi di sekolahnya!
1. Chapter 1

Keesokan harinya - Penerimaan murid baru

"Pip pip pip pip pip" sebuah jam weker berdering tepat pukul 6 pagi. "Eeng... Ibu... Lima menit aja lagi ya…. Ngantuuk..." kata Yumi ngelantur sambil menarik selimut menutup mukanya. "Pip pip pip pip.." "uukh.. sudah kubilang bentar ajaaa..." kata Yumi mulai marah. "Pip pip pip pip.." "THAT'S IT!" Yumi teriak maraaah banget.. Trus jam itu DILEMPAR (!) ke luar jendela dengan kesalnya. "Yumi... ini udah jam 6 loh? hari ini penerimaan murid baru kan?". "EHH!" si Yumi langsung bangun dan duduk dengan rambut yang masih berantakan, dan... raut mukanya... serem... (yang pengen membayangkan tolong dibayangkan seperti ini: orang yang belum tidur sama sekali selama 3 hari, dan kayaknya baru mengalami depresi berat, dan matanya merah seperti darah yang dicampur ama fanta.. haus deh gua.. ) "JADI AUTHOR GAK USAH BANYAK NGOMONG!" teriaknya kesel sambil nunjuk author. "HARI INI KAN HARI PENTING! KALO ELO GAK PERGI BATAL DEH CERITA INI!" author gak mau kalah. Si Yumi diem.. mulai panas.. tampaknya ada asap mengepul dari kepalanya.. dan..

"DIAAAAM! GUA NGANTUUUK! UDAH JANGAN GANGGU KEHIDUPAN GUA YANG UDAH GAK TENTRAM INI! ENTAR MALAH TAMBAH HANCUR!" Woooh! Yumi marah besar! Author juga mulai panas.. "OKAY! THAT'S FINE! TERSERAH ELU AJE! POKOKNYA GUA UDAH INGATIN!". "CUKUP! Aku keluar dari sini!" Yumi berjalan keluar dengan marahnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Author diem aja dengan muka masih marah.

5 detik kemudian

Yumi masuk lagi sambil mendobrak pintu kamarnya. "INI KAMAR GUA! ELO YANG KELUAR!" Katanya marah sambil nunjuk keluar kamarnya. Author langsung sweatdrop dan jalan keluar sambil mikir "dasar orang yang lambat...". Yumi segera menutup (baca: membanting) pintu itu dengan keras terus mengunci pintu itu dengan semua gembok yang ada, termasuk gembok dengan password, pengenal sidik jari, suara, dan lidah (?). "cih! pengganggu! aku masih mau tidur kok..." gumam Yumi kesal. Tiba-tiba..

DUAK!

"!" Yumi kaget bukan main! Di depan pintu.. eh.. pintunya udah terbuka... nampak Nao yang marah banget! matanya ditutupi ama poninya terus ada aura kematian di sekitarnya dan dia meremas tangannya kuat-kuat sampe jadi warna putih.. HIIY! "Na... Nao...?" Yumi agak takut. Nao mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan.. "JANGAN RIBUT WAKTU PAGI!" teriak Nao kencaang banget.. Sampe-sampe satu asrama denger! Yumi yang sering dengerin headphone tahan dengan suara itu walau agak gemetaran bentar..

Kondisi Hasuki dan Yoshioka..

Yoshioka langsung tepar saking kerasnya suara Nao, Hasuki yang agak kaget juga nyaris jatuh. "O-ONII-SAN? Itu tadi suara Nao kan? Ada apa ya?" Hasuki segera lari meninggalkan Yoshioka yang tepar. Author yang kebetulan lewat cuma bisa sweatdrop

ngeliatin ada orang tepar di lantai terus dieem.. lalu jalan lagi.

Kondisi Yaeno dan Mato

Yaeno yang asyik-asyiknya bikin sarapan untuk semua (dewasa banget yah..) kaget karena mendengar suara keras nan mengerikan itu. Untungnya telinga Yaeno udah tahan denger suara keras. Sementara Mato yang lagi minum teh langsung kedesak trus batuk-batuk.. kasian...

Kondisi Masaru, Rika, dan Raiko

Raiko yang juga udah tahan karena selalu bersama orang orang yang ribut (Masaru dan Rika) selamat dari marabahaya. Rika yang lagi baca buku langsung jatuh dari kursinya. Sementara Masaru yang lagi maen PSP secara aneh bin ajaib masih sehat sentosa walafiat!

Sekarang mari kita balik ke kamar Yumi dimana semua ini bermula, Yumi yang kesel langsung nutup mulut Nao dengan tangannya "jangan nyalahin gua! nyalahin authornya tuh!" Kata Yumi kesel. Nao segera melepas tangan Yumi dan beradu mulut dengannya.

Mari kita lihat kejadian setelah pertengkaran mengenaskan ini.

Yumi akhirnya turun ke bawah setelah bersiap-siap. "Yumi.. selamat pagii~" kata Hasuki ramah sambil tersenyum. "Mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Yaeno. "ah iya makasih.." Yumi segera menyambar sebuah roti yang berada di piri- "HEI! ITU ROTI GUA!" Masaru

teriak kesel. "Masaru.. tolong jangan potong pembicaraanku.." Author tersenyum.. tapi ini adalah senyuman kematian yang penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam.. Masaru cuma diem dan sweatdrop terus ngelanjutin sarapannya. Tiba-tiba Masaru kaget lagi kayak nginget sesuatu. "YUMI! KAMU TADI MAKAN ROTIKU!" teriaknya. Yumi hanya sweatdrop dan langsung kabur ke luar asrama. "Ah! dia kabur!" Masaru segera meminum tehnya terus menggigit satu roti lagi dalam waktu 3 detik! Wow! Dan

akhirnya dua orang bego itu kejar-kejaran kayak kucing dan tikus..

Di Sekolah..

Rika segera melihat papan pengumuman "Ah! Yumi!" katanya seneng. "hem?". "Kita sekelas loh! Aku, kamu, Masaru, dan Raiko~" kata Rika. Yumi segera melirik ke arah Masaru dengan kesel. Mari kita intip pikirannya! "Cih.. aku gak papa sih kalo sekelas

ama Rika dan Raiko.. Tapi kalo sama Masaru jelek itu.. gua gak mau! GAK SUDI!" "ehm.. Yumi..?" Rika agak bingung lihat si Yumi yang dari tadi diem.. "ah iya.. ahahahhaa.. baguslah.." kata Yumi gugup. "Hei kalian.. upacara penerimaan bakal

dimulai.. Ayo pergi.." Raiko mengingatkan.

"ehm.. pertama, kita akan mendengar kata pidato dari kepala sekolah.." dan setelahnya pidato kepala sekolah yang gak jeles itu berlanjuut teruus... Yumi udah mulai denger lagu-lagu dengan headphonenya, Hasuki mulai ngantuk dan NYARIS ketiduran, Nao mulai ngutak-ngatik hapenya, Masaru dengan setianya mendengar walau gak ngerti sedikitpun kata-kata kepala sekolah itu, Raiko mulai membaca buku komik yang tadi dia bawa, Rika udah ketiduran, Yaeno juga ketiduran, Mato ketiduran di samping Yaeno.. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara orang tidur dan suara aneh lainnya, menandakan bahwa gak ada yang mendengar, "MAKA SAYA AMAT MENGHARAPKAN KERJA SAMA DARI KALIAN SEMUA!" Kepala sekolah itu tiba-tiba berbicara keras, menandakan bahwa ceramah yang panjaaaaaaaang ini udah selesai. Semuanya langsung tersentak kaget dan sweatdrop.

Setelah upacara selesai, semua murid pulang, jadi Yumi dan yang laen pulang juga. "kami pulaang.." kata semuanya serentak dan lemes. "ah kalian sudah pu-" Yoshioka kaget dan sweatdrop, dia gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Soalnya, semua orang mukanya

pada cemberut semua. Semuanya pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Karena author penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan tapi takut untuk ngelihat.. makanya kita selesai aja yah... ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya - Penerimaan murid baru

"Pip pip pip pip pip" sebuah jam weker berdering tepat pukul 6 pagi. "Eeng... Ibu... Lima menit aja lagi ya…. Ngantuuk..." kata Yumi ngelantur sambil menarik selimut menutup mukanya. "Pip pip pip pip.." "uukh.. sudah kubilang bentar ajaaa..." kata Yumi mulai marah. "Pip pip pip pip.." "THAT'S IT!" Yumi teriak maraaah banget.. Trus jam itu DILEMPAR (!) ke luar jendela dengan kesalnya. "Yumi... ini udah jam 6 loh? hari ini penerimaan murid baru kan?". "EHH!" si Yumi langsung bangun dan duduk dengan rambut yang masih berantakan, dan... raut mukanya... serem... (yang pengen membayangkan tolong dibayangkan seperti ini: orang yang belum tidur sama sekali selama 3 hari, dan kayaknya baru mengalami depresi berat, dan matanya merah seperti darah yang dicampur ama fanta.. haus deh gua.. ) "JADI AUTHOR GAK USAH BANYAK NGOMONG!" teriaknya kesel sambil nunjuk author. "HARI INI KAN HARI PENTING! KALO ELO GAK PERGI BATAL DEH CERITA INI!" author gak mau kalah. Si Yumi diem.. mulai panas.. tampaknya ada asap mengepul dari kepalanya.. dan..

"DIAAAAM! GUA NGANTUUUK! UDAH JANGAN GANGGU KEHIDUPAN GUA YANG UDAH GAK TENTRAM INI! ENTAR MALAH TAMBAH HANCUR!" Woooh! Yumi marah besar! Author juga mulai panas.. "OKAY! THAT'S FINE! TERSERAH ELU AJE! POKOKNYA GUA UDAH INGATIN!". "CUKUP! Aku keluar dari sini!" Yumi berjalan keluar dengan marahnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Author diem aja dengan muka masih marah.

5 detik kemudian

Yumi masuk lagi sambil mendobrak pintu kamarnya. "INI KAMAR GUA! ELO YANG KELUAR!" Katanya marah sambil nunjuk keluar kamarnya. Author langsung sweatdrop dan jalan keluar sambil mikir "dasar orang yang lambat...". Yumi segera menutup (baca: membanting) pintu itu dengan keras terus mengunci pintu itu dengan semua gembok yang ada, termasuk gembok dengan password, pengenal sidik jari, suara, dan lidah (?). "cih! pengganggu! aku masih mau tidur kok..." gumam Yumi kesal. Tiba-tiba..

DUAK!

"!" Yumi kaget bukan main! Di depan pintu.. eh.. pintunya udah terbuka... nampak Nao yang marah banget! matanya ditutupi ama poninya terus ada aura kematian di sekitarnya dan dia meremas tangannya kuat-kuat sampe jadi warna putih.. HIIY! "Na... Nao...?" Yumi agak takut. Nao mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan.. "JANGAN RIBUT WAKTU PAGI!" teriak Nao kencaang banget.. Sampe-sampe satu asrama denger! Yumi yang sering dengerin headphone tahan dengan suara itu walau agak gemetaran bentar..

Kondisi Hasuki dan Yoshioka..

Yoshioka langsung tepar saking kerasnya suara Nao, Hasuki yang agak kaget juga nyaris jatuh. "O-ONII-SAN? Itu tadi suara Nao kan? Ada apa ya?" Hasuki segera lari meninggalkan Yoshioka yang tepar. Author yang kebetulan lewat cuma bisa sweatdrop

ngeliatin ada orang tepar di lantai terus dieem.. lalu jalan lagi.

Kondisi Yaeno dan Mato

Yaeno yang asyik-asyiknya bikin sarapan untuk semua (dewasa banget yah..) kaget karena mendengar suara keras nan mengerikan itu. Untungnya telinga Yaeno udah tahan denger suara keras. Sementara Mato yang lagi minum teh langsung kedesak trus batuk-batuk.. kasian...

Kondisi Masaru, Rika, dan Raiko

Raiko yang juga udah tahan karena selalu bersama orang orang yang ribut (Masaru dan Rika) selamat dari marabahaya. Rika yang lagi baca buku langsung jatuh dari kursinya. Sementara Masaru yang lagi maen PSP secara aneh bin ajaib masih sehat sentosa walafiat!

Sekarang mari kita balik ke kamar Yumi dimana semua ini bermula, Yumi yang kesel langsung nutup mulut Nao dengan tangannya "jangan nyalahin gua! nyalahin authornya tuh!" Kata Yumi kesel. Nao segera melepas tangan Yumi dan beradu mulut dengannya.

Mari kita lihat kejadian setelah pertengkaran mengenaskan ini.

Yumi akhirnya turun ke bawah setelah bersiap-siap. "Yumi.. selamat pagii~" kata Hasuki ramah sambil tersenyum. "Mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Yaeno. "ah iya makasih.." Yumi segera menyambar sebuah roti yang berada di piri- "HEI! ITU ROTI GUA!" Masaru

teriak kesel. "Masaru.. tolong jangan potong pembicaraanku.." Author tersenyum.. tapi ini adalah senyuman kematian yang penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam.. Masaru cuma diem dan sweatdrop terus ngelanjutin sarapannya. Tiba-tiba Masaru kaget lagi kayak nginget sesuatu. "YUMI! KAMU TADI MAKAN ROTIKU!" teriaknya. Yumi hanya sweatdrop dan langsung kabur ke luar asrama. "Ah! dia kabur!" Masaru segera meminum tehnya terus menggigit satu roti lagi dalam waktu 3 detik! Wow! Dan

akhirnya dua orang bego itu kejar-kejaran kayak kucing dan tikus..

Di Sekolah..

Rika segera melihat papan pengumuman "Ah! Yumi!" katanya seneng. "hem?". "Kita sekelas loh! Aku, kamu, Masaru, dan Raiko~" kata Rika. Yumi segera melirik ke arah Masaru dengan kesel. Mari kita intip pikirannya! "Cih.. aku gak papa sih kalo sekelas

ama Rika dan Raiko.. Tapi kalo sama Masaru jelek itu.. gua gak mau! GAK SUDI!" "ehm.. Yumi..?" Rika agak bingung lihat si Yumi yang dari tadi diem.. "ah iya.. ahahahhaa.. baguslah.." kata Yumi gugup. "Hei kalian.. upacara penerimaan bakal

dimulai.. Ayo pergi.." Raiko mengingatkan.

"ehm.. pertama, kita akan mendengar kata pidato dari kepala sekolah.." dan setelahnya pidato kepala sekolah yang gak jeles itu berlanjuut teruus... Yumi udah mulai denger lagu-lagu dengan headphonenya, Hasuki mulai ngantuk dan NYARIS ketiduran, Nao mulai ngutak-ngatik hapenya, Masaru dengan setianya mendengar walau gak ngerti sedikitpun kata-kata kepala sekolah itu, Raiko mulai membaca buku komik yang tadi dia bawa, Rika udah ketiduran, Yaeno juga ketiduran, Mato ketiduran di samping Yaeno.. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara orang tidur dan suara aneh lainnya, menandakan bahwa gak ada yang mendengar, "MAKA SAYA AMAT MENGHARAPKAN KERJA SAMA DARI KALIAN SEMUA!" Kepala sekolah itu tiba-tiba berbicara keras, menandakan bahwa ceramah yang panjaaaaaaaang ini udah selesai. Semuanya langsung tersentak kaget dan sweatdrop.

Setelah upacara selesai, semua murid pulang, jadi Yumi dan yang laen pulang juga. "kami pulaang.." kata semuanya serentak dan lemes. "ah kalian sudah pu-" Yoshioka kaget dan sweatdrop, dia gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Soalnya, semua orang mukanya

pada cemberut semua. Semuanya pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Karena author penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan tapi takut untuk ngelihat.. makanya kita selesai aja yah... ^^"


End file.
